


艳僧19—22

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	艳僧19—22

第十九章 红锦

“越公子，又来为你家娘子挑新衣裳啦？”

傍晚的岭南之乡悠悠浸在殷红的落霞里，小镇上忙碌了一天的染坊正待打烊，却见一个披着蓑衣的年轻公子走了进来。

那年轻公子怀抱一匹面料，生得煞是俊美灵秀，貌似这里的常客，与那执着水烟袋的老板打过招呼，便笑吟吟道：“今儿个不买成衣，想托掌柜的为我染一匹云锦。”

掌柜的便暂且搁了水烟袋，接过那匹云锦细细瞧了瞧，捋着胡须道：“可是还染成绛色？”

“不错，”越鸣溪神秘地竖起一根指头道，“正红。”

掌柜的闻言胡须微颤，对着眼下这匹显然价值不菲的云锦瞅了好一会儿，还是忍不住出声道：“越公子，时下风靡的布色也有好些种，城里的千金大多喜爱鹅黄、艾青、丁香，便是红色，也有杏红、海棠等姑娘家适宜的俏丽颜色，纯粹的大红未免，未免……”

未免俗艳了些。

见越鸣溪恍若未闻，目光仍旧兴致勃勃地在成衣铺的各式大红衣裳中流连，掌柜的又是胡须一颤，知趣地没有说下去。

“多谢掌柜的提醒，却是不必了，只要正红。”越鸣溪回过神来，也不知想起了什么，羞涩的笑容里颇有一丝不易察觉的荡漾，“我家娘子自然穿什么都好看，正红最是好看。”

说着便付了定金的银钱，步履悠闲地踱过一排排姹紫嫣红的成衣，迎着夕阳归家去了。

掌柜的目送着他走远，有些唏嘘地叹了口气。

约莫一年前这位越姓的年轻公子带着他的夫人来到此地，暂居在城郊的小桃山脚下，倒是过起了不错的小日子；据说这越公子本是个富家少爷，因他喜爱的姑娘不被家中应允，便携了她一同私奔到此地，两人自是琴瑟和鸣，恩爱之情着实教人艳羡。

镇上的人时常见这位越公子上街采买，或是出船打渔，却鲜少见过他那位娘子，只隐约听说那姑娘似是比他要年长许多，为人也娴静神秘，出门总会戴着遮掩容貌的帷帽，身量十分高挑；因而日子久了，便有闲言称她在嫁给越鸣溪前其实是邻州的有夫之妇，还有人道她是归俗的比丘尼，然而说来论去不曾有过定数，真正断定的也只是这越公子的确喜爱极了他家娘子。

想到这里，掌柜的打着算盘摇了摇头。他家姑娘每次见到越公子都会面泛桃花，不少媒人也总在打听他是否有娶个平妻或侧室的打算；只可惜这位越公子与他家娘子情深意笃，若非如此，单凭那副好相貌和伶俐讨喜的口舌，他倒也真想招他上门做个姑爷。

……

越鸣溪一路哼着小曲回到他和大美人落脚的山下小屋，进门的时候落日恰巧垂入深山的阴影，整座小桃山十分幽静，只听得到山涧流淌的潺潺声。

他燃了灯，环顾着收拾得很是整洁亮堂的小屋，见大美人还未回来，便绕到后院三下两下把柴劈好，升起灶料理了一条鲜鱼，蒸上黍米饭；看看时候还早，又烙了几张葱油酥饼，熬了一锅香浓的菌汤。

虽然平日里都是大美人下厨，不过偶尔由自己煮一回饭也不错。尽管他越少庄主确乎曾是个十指不沾阳春水的富家小少爷，可好歹也曾在幽篁山被那群师兄赶着做过炊事，对自己的手艺还是有几分信心的。

他尝了尝味道，自觉很是不错，便踌躇满志地摆好碗筷，坐在桌边只待大美人修炼归来。

自那日他与彻莲立下在这幻境中结为伴侣的约定后，两人跋山涉水四处找寻，半年后终于在这处岭南之乡的西部小桃山找到了百炼炉内的灵脉所在，只需彻莲使出平日里的八分功力便可突破此处，回到他们的人间。

只是他毕竟身受重创，这忙于奔波的半年来也未曾有空闲调息养身，尚需要些时日来恢复，两人便在这小桃山脚下暂且居住下来，一边调养一边过那越鸣溪所向往的田园生活，日子倒也逝去得飞快，算算已是一年有余。

想到大美人不多时便会踏着夜露归家来，兴许还会夸赞他料理的手艺，越鸣溪便强撑着困意将灯火燃得更亮些，打起精神继续等。

然而他今日毕竟随渔民在大湖劳作了整个下午，这会儿正是疲累的时候，自家小屋又温暖惬意，便还是昏昏欲睡起来，最后竟趴在饭桌上睡了过去。

朦胧间他感到竹门吱呀一声被推了开来，熟悉的身影挟着山中的冷香走到自己身边，似乎看了桌上那些精致的菜肴一眼，很是惊讶地顿住脚步，试探般拍了拍他的肩头。

越鸣溪潜意识知是大美人回来了，困倦的双眼却始终无法睁开，只是侧头用鼻尖蹭了蹭那搭在自己肩头的玉指，依然埋在臂弯里继续睡。停在他身前的人叹了口气，放弃了唤他起来一同吃饭的打算，拿起汤勺盛了碗菌汤轻啜一口，又朝他看了一眼，慢悠悠地喝完汤、吃过饭，这才将剩下的饭菜用竹筛罩上，弯身将他抱了起来。

越鸣溪感到自己被一双柔软却有力的手臂搬到了床榻上，翻身便抓过那只蜜色的手大大地亲了一口，将人整个拉倒在自己怀里，脑袋深埋在他的肩头蹭了蹭，这才又心满意足地沉沉睡去了。

感受着少年喷洒在颈间的温热呼吸，彻莲垂下眼眸，扬手熄了仍在跳跃的灯火。

清晨的曦光点点洒入小桃山脚下，睡得十分香甜的越鸣溪一觉醒来，枕边早没了昨晚共眠的美人，只是怀里还残留着些许熟悉的药香。

温馨的山中小屋寂然无声，他拉开床帘一看，鬒发如云的红衣美人正背对着自己端坐在梳妆镜前，似是在洗漱。

彻莲拿起沾湿的帕子擦了擦脸，正打算篦一篦头，便从铜镜中瞧见了一张放大的笑脸，腰身也被少年有力的双臂圈起来，于是了然地放下手中的象牙梳，任由他亲亲热热地贴上自己，将鼻尖埋在清香的发丝之间。

既是答应了暂且归俗做他的夫人，这一年多来彻莲未曾再剃过发，再无半分阻力的青丝长得极快，此时已是垂下了肩头，被越鸣溪挽在掌心中把玩着，别有一番缱绻风情。

“……大美人。”越鸣溪凑到他耳边低声呢喃着，原本揽在腰间的手也顺着他的小腹摸索了上去。

这些日子彻莲遇到一个小瓶颈，每日早出暮归，在这小桃山中幻化成流瀑的灵眼边打坐修炼，已是晾了精力旺盛的越鸣溪颇久。两人许久不曾欢好，彻莲只当这少年想和他亲热，于是放松了身子躺倒在他怀里，任他那带着薄茧的手指覆上自己的胸膛，轻拢慢捻地挑逗起来。

越鸣溪熟稔地探入敞开的红裳，目光触及那蜜色的胸肌上两粒肉肉的乳头，喉口便有些发干，见大美人没有拒绝的意思，便放心大胆地捏了捏，指腹贴在那色泽诱人的乳头上轻轻打转，低头吻上了暴露在空气中的精致锁骨。

小屋中微凉的空气倏然变得灼热起来，越鸣溪轻声喘息，一手揉捏着眼前美人挺翘的臀瓣，一手仍是玩弄着敏感的乳头。他极爱彻莲这副熟透了的身子，比寻常男子更加饱满的乳头上小小的凸起柔媚地磨着自己的手指，诱得他情欲高涨，几乎想要就着这个姿势顶入那渴望已久的温柔乡。

然而他抬眼看到铜镜中同样情动的大美人，心下却忽然有了别的主意。

彻莲被身后的少年揉捏得舒爽不已，胸前的敏感被照顾得很是周到，许久未曾滋润过的身体不由得开始盼望更多的爱抚；他分明感到少年那炙热昂扬的欲望已经贴上了自己的臀缝，正沿着最为私密的地处缓缓摩挲，却又不知何故收了回去。

失去热度的后臀有些难以言状的空虚，他眸光微沉，下意识舔着唇朝越鸣溪看去，却见他只是低头亲了亲自己的脸颊，笑眯眯道：“大美人，我先去冲个澡。”

他挑起眉，见越鸣溪竟真的丢下衣衫凌乱的自己，若无其事地抱着木盆去了溪边洗澡，不知这少年在打些什么主意，略感疑惑的同时也只得合衣起身，走出了这间沐浴在清晨中的小屋。

他例行走到溪边一块平整的石头上坐下，一边缓慢地调息，一边仍像在岫宁山中时那般默念起心经来，呼出胸肺间滞涩的浊气，又平息了下腹暗暗骚动的欲望，这才扬起一双恢复清明的美眸朝那溪涧中的少年看去。

越鸣溪甩着巾帕，当真是在中规中矩地搓着澡，裸露在阳光下的上身泛着健康迷人的麦色，薄薄的肌肉层次分明地铺在结实的臂膀，介于少年与青年之间的身姿性感挺拔，却并不魁梧夸张，沾满水珠的腰身像是蕴含着蛊惑的生命力。

彻莲凝视着不远处那宽阔得颇有几分情色味道的脊背，忽然皱了皱眉。

这一年多来他一直克制着与越鸣溪欢好的频率，也从不允许他射在体内，就是怕自己情到浓时无法自制，会汲取这少年的修为而使他老去；可如今看来越鸣溪虽是没有老去的迹象，成长速度却还是快了些，已经隐约能看出几分青年的影子，比他实际年纪要大了两三岁。

想到这里，他那又被眼前炽热的肉体勾起的情欲也褪去了几分，不再去看那溪涧中搓澡的少年，拂了拂衣袖便闭目冥想起来。

耳旁传来溪水迸溅的响声，彻莲睁开双眼，看到越鸣溪抬起一条腿来跨在岸边，正专注地擦拭着自己的下身。从他的角度看去，少年浑圆结实的双臀和腹下的幽密之地一览无余，尺寸惊人的性器也温顺而乖巧地垂在两腿之间，随着他擦拭的动作在空中微微颤动，湿润而粉嫩的蘑菇头冲着他轻晃，通红的茎身以及那缀在根部的柔软肉球，端的是淫靡诱人。

想到这柄器物曾在自己体内肆虐的快感，彻莲呼吸微滞，看到越鸣溪忽然回过头来，若有似无地朝这里瞥了一眼，这才后知后觉地意识到这少年似乎在勾引他。

先前那被越鸣溪触碰过的肌肤不可遏制地有些发烫，察觉到自己空虚已久的身子又开始燥动起来，彻莲赶忙阖起双眼，决心不再理会。

他毕竟是个自幼出家的僧侣，纵使修炼那等需要交合的邪功，也从未像俗家人那般动过强烈的欲念；可不知为何，打从在幽篁山脚下邂逅这心悦于他的少年，他便再也找寻不回以往的清静，只想每时每刻褪了僧衣与他巫山纵情，哪还记得什么佛心梵行。

好容易将那几分邪火按捺下来，他忽然听到不远处传来些许异样的声响。踌躇着抬眼朝那里望去，只见越鸣溪正侧对着自己，埋头专注地摆弄着腹下翘起的物事，喉间不时溢出几声满足的哼哼，竟是光明正大地在他眼前自渎起来。

看着那根粗壮红润的性器在双手的撸动下轻颤着涨得更大，热嫩的肉冠渗出点点晶莹，最后自铃口猛然射出一道白浊，融入溪水中飘散开来，彻莲眯起眼睛，分明看到越鸣溪朝他露出了一个狡黠的笑容。

明明喜爱至极的人就在自己面前，他却站在冰凉的溪涧中不动声色地自渎，心思可见一斑。

“……鸣儿，”彻莲终于忍不住哑声开了口，“过来。”

第二十章 雪梨

越鸣溪眨了眨眼睛，擦干身子乖巧地朝他走来。彻莲攥紧衣袖，伸出去的手指刚触碰到眼前少年的脸颊，便见他忽然一拍大腿，转身道了一句：“哎呀，都差点忘了。”

彻莲不明所以，看着他埋头在潺潺的溪涧间，从岸边打捞出一筐溪水浸泡过的雪梨。“昨儿个在市集用一桶草鱼换的，清甜得很。”

说着拣出两颗最为饱满的雪梨擦了擦，递来一颗放在彻莲手里，低头便大大地咬了一口。这雪梨确乎鲜嫩多汁，雪白饱满的果肉衬得少年那微红的嘴唇很是水润，随着他的咀嚼自唇角流下甘甜的汁液来，散发着诱人的味道。

注意到彻莲的目光长久地停留在他那软软的唇瓣上，越鸣溪吃完雪梨，意犹未尽地舔了舔唇角，露出疑惑的神色朝他看去：“大美人，你不吃吗？”

彻莲这才恍惚着垂眸，依言咬了一口手中黄澄澄的雪梨，却是有些食不知味。

不知为何，他觉得眼前少年的嘴唇定然比这雪梨清甜得多，又小口咬了一块梨肉细细咀嚼，这才想起自己似乎从未和越鸣溪亲吻过。

他知道两人还尚在明镜山庄的时候，越鸣溪曾试图吻过他，却因他那隐约流露出来的一丝不愿而放弃，之后的数次欢好也未曾再动过这个念头；说不出是遗憾还是懊恼的复杂心绪涌上头来，他红唇微张，却是回避了越鸣溪的视线。

“大美人……”

手中的雪梨吃了一半，他忽然感到身旁的少年亲热地偎上了他的耳畔，还带着果香的嘴唇轻轻蹭在颈侧，低声道：

“你想亲我吗？”

少年的嗓音带着一丝情欲过后的餍足，像是在问他，撒娇般的语气又像是笃定。察觉到越鸣溪那红嫩的舌尖已经试探般伸出来，轻轻舔了一下他的耳垂，彻莲身形微晃，手中的半颗雪梨便滚落在了草丛中。

他不知该如何作答，只觉得嘴唇有些发干，渴望被什么温热甘甜的物事滋润一下；他也料定这少年察觉出了自己的心思，于是没有开腔，只微微侧首等待着他亲吻上来。

“……不想吗？”少年幽幽的嗓音再度响起，下一刻便离了他的身，“那便算了。”

彻莲一怔，看到越鸣溪又跨回到溪涧中去，十分郁闷似的拿起澡豆朝自个儿身上搓，先前的旖旎气氛也一扫而光，不由得哑然失笑。

他总算悟出了越鸣溪那盼望着自己能够主动一回的心思，想想也确乎觉得最近忙于修炼，有些忽略自家每日等着他归来的小少年，便也放柔了目光，心下斟酌一番后开口唤道：

“鸣儿……”

这声音慵懒而磁性，带着些许朦胧的引诱，他知道越鸣溪最是抵挡不住。

不远处还在跟澡豆纠缠的越鸣溪果然轻颤了一下，回过头来欲言又止地看着他，鼓起的腮帮仍是有些闷闷不乐的模样。彻莲笑了笑，将几缕垂到面颊上的碎发撩到耳后，用那蛊惑的语调清晰地说道：

“鸣儿，吻我。”

……

看到眼前红衣妖魅的大美人竟真的向自己妥协，露出了难得的邀请之态，越鸣溪只觉得有什么在心口轰然炸开，方才发泄过的分身再次硬挺着地贴上了小腹。

他正裸身站在溪涧中，腹下的光景自然被彻莲尽收眼底，唇边勾起一个了然的笑意。他轻轻扯开胸前的衣襟，露出那先前被越鸣溪爱抚得很是肿胀晶莹的乳珠，舔湿自己的指尖便在那薄薄的乳晕上打起转来。

越鸣溪又哪里经得住这般诱惑？径直丢了手中的澡豆和浴巾便跨上前来，跪坐在已是半裸的彻莲面前，轻声道：“大美人，你……你闭上眼睛。”

彻莲便依言合起双眼，感受到少年灼热的目光注视着自己的五官，脸颊也被一双手托了起来，心下竟隐隐有了些紧张的情绪。越鸣溪与他鼻尖相抵，唇间轻拂着他呼出的热意，终是缓缓挨了上去。

相触的红唇有些冰凉，带着雪梨汁甘甜的香气，他生涩地挑开那诱人的唇瓣，舌尖便碰到了同样悄然探出的柔软。

这是他与彻莲第一个真正意义上的吻，只是单纯的口舌厮磨，却比他们以往的任何一次欢好都更令他悸动。他认认真真地捧着彻莲的脸颊缠绵亲吻，轻吮那有些不知所措的热嫩舌尖，汲取着他口中香甜的津液。

彻莲毕竟从未与他人亲吻过，轻易被这不算高明的技巧弄软了腰身，被卷入口中细细摩挲的舌头升腾起异样的麻痒与高热，感觉快要因这交缠的唇舌失了魂魄。少年温暖如春的口腔满溢着清朗的气息，他被吻得满足，却又隐隐生出了一丝复杂的情绪。

他还记得越鸣溪在他之前也曾有过春宵一度的美人；他从未问过这少年那人姓甚名谁，原也以为自己并不在乎，却莫名在这个时候嫉妒起来，想要去杀了那个也同样被他温情对待过的人。

原本清修多年的自己蓦然生出这样的念头来，他心中一滞，下意识朝身旁波光粼粼的溪水看去。

支离破碎的水镜中，衣衫半褪的他被越鸣溪吻得纵情，属于岫宁寺艳僧的容貌虽是未曾有过改变，然而没了身上的僧衣和佛珠，多了垂在颈边的墨发，此时的他不得不面对着自己那原本坚忍的禅意快要被一年多来的鱼水之欢洗涤殆尽的事实。

这并不是个好苗头。

世尊素来对弃恶从善之人极为宽容，纵然他日后手刃彻海，只要觉悟尚在，发心不改，也未必不能成佛。

然而若他在自己的僧侣生涯中动了情，贪了欲，多年苦修必将前功尽弃。

这一刻他思绪万千，却是回吻住了眼前的少年。

越鸣溪不知他心中所想，只感到眼前的美人倏然变得激动起来，主动献上甘美的唇舌与他吻得更深，热辣得几乎教他招架不住。来势汹涌的欲望燃烧得他有些疼痛，手指顺着彻莲的脊背一路滑向股间隐秘撩人的穴口，在那里轻轻浅浅地按揉着，终是抵不过心头的焦灼，猛然站起身来将勃起的性器贴在了彻莲的脸颊。

彻莲一怔，感到带着几分甜腥的肉茎在自己的唇角缓缓磨蹭，散发着急切和渴求的热度，便也微微启唇，从善如流地将那湿漉漉的肉冠含入口中，舌根抵在轻颤的铃口，包裹着它吮弄起来。

越鸣溪深吸一口气，十指埋进他如墨的发丝间，挺动着腰身使自己被吞入得更深。心上人充满蛊惑的蜜穴早就在他的爱抚下徐徐绽放开来，他是很想径直插入到那情热的花地，却又怕太久没欢好的自己不知轻重，伤了大美人；只好恳求着拿宝贝蹭蹭大美人的脸颊，却也没想到他会真的为自己口交。

他隐约感到大美人的动情，双手捧在肉根上舔舐时端的是一副迷离而专注的姿态，分明对他喜爱至极；这般认知使他口干舌燥，分身在彻莲唇间跳动了一下，又被吮住最脆弱的肉蘑菇，顶端的肉筋被不轻不重地咬了一口。

一年多来的水乳交融使少年那原本粉嫩的色泽变得有些深沉，勃起时的私处是种情色的暗红。彻莲不单吞吐着那硬挺的肉茎，圆润的指腹更是逗弄着根部蓄满种子的肉球，半晌抬起一双迷离的凤眸，模糊地问道：

“鸣儿……舒服么？”

越鸣溪听罢身心酥麻，终于泄在了彻莲口中。大量甜腥的液体涌入喉口，彻莲克制着不曾吸收他的修为，便将那普通的精水尽数咽下，又伸出红嫩的舌尖为他清理茎身上的白浊。

无论将来如何，现下他只想让这心仪自己的小少年舒服。

还是半勃状态的分身在彻莲的舔舐下再度变得热硬，看到大美人着迷的模样，越鸣溪便也不再客气，将他推倒在溪岸边平滑的矮石上，撩起那大红的衣摆探了探湿润的入口，见那里已经分泌出了晶莹的液体来欢迎自己，便扶稳烙铁般的性器，径直顶入肉穴的最深处。

彻莲被他顶得一声呻吟，两条蜜色的长腿早已圈上了他的腰身，空虚已久的小穴蠕动着将这柄肉刃吞入得更深。越鸣溪感到自己深陷在一只热嫩美妙的肉壶中，每一次抽动都被那妖娆的肠肉紧紧吸吮着，两人的下身也不断传来淫浊的水声，心跳也仿佛转移在了那旖旎的肉壶中，令他几乎神魂颠倒。

“嗯……轻、轻一点……”

越鸣溪撑在彻莲身上，挺动着腰身有力地抽插在艳红的肉穴里，饱满的囊袋撞击在他翘挺的圆臀，愈发迷醉不已。

“大美人，我想……可以吗……”

不知过了多久，他起身换了个姿势，让彻莲坐在自己的大腿上，向上耸动着进入得更深。他着迷地吻着彻莲的耳垂和脖颈，又轻舔胸膛上那对那因情欲而肿胀的乳珠，最后可怜兮兮地望着他道。

彻莲知道越鸣溪是想射到自己体内，原本迷乱的眼眸便清明了些，心情有些复杂。以往不论怎么央求，彻莲几乎都会顾忌着他修为普通的身子，不准他太过放纵；可今次见他着实渴望，便也心软了一回，低头吻吻他的鬓角，算作默许。

得到应允后，越鸣溪眼眸一亮，溢出薄汗的胸膛与彻莲紧紧相贴，双手捧住那两瓣翘臀，将自己的热情一股又一股地浇灌进了蜜穴的最深处。

彻莲被那热烈的浇灌激得手脚发麻，柔嫩的肠壁微微收缩，也同样泄了出来。

……

浓白的物事沾染上越鸣溪沐浴过后的小腹，他整个软倒在彻莲怀里，心满意足地撩撩眼前美人的墨发，又在那轻声喘息的红唇上落下一吻。“……好舒服。”他说着蹭了蹭彻莲的颈窝，喃喃道，“大美人大美人，我喜爱极了你。”

“我也……”

越鸣溪精神一振，眨着晶亮的眼睛朝彻莲看去。彻莲顿了顿，继续道：“我也很舒服。”

越鸣溪瘪瘪嘴，露出几分失望的神色来，郁闷地枕在他的肩膀上不说话了。

“还有……”

彻莲故意拖长了音调，见越鸣溪无精打采地再度朝自己看过来，这才凑到他耳边轻呼一口热气，笑道：“鸣儿昨晚煮的饭很好吃，谢谢。”

第二十一章 中秋

越鸣溪一愣，仍停留在彻莲体内的分身动了动，下一刻便再度硬胀了起来。

看到大美人唇角的盈盈笑意，他心口热热的，有着说不出的欢喜；于是又亲亲他的脸颊和耳畔，兴致高涨地打算再来一回。

察觉到体内器物的变化，彻莲微微拧眉，有些好笑地伸指弹了一下他的脑门：“你倒是精神得很，这些天都做什么去了？”

他们定居在小桃山脚下的这一年来，彻莲虽是每日勤于调养修炼，越鸣溪却是个无所事事的主儿。起初彻莲还想教他一套心法来强身健体，奈何越鸣溪实在又懒又娇气，每每耍赖不肯练功，彻莲也就绝了教他习武的念头，只由着他每日到镇上闲逛，或是跟着湖边的渔家望风采薇。

他注意到越鸣溪似乎较前些日子晒黑了些，掌心处渔网拖拉过的痕迹也很是分明，便知他是又去了大湖，昨晚也一副劳累的模样，不晓得是在忙活些什么。

越鸣溪眨眨眼睛，一边动着腰身继续顶撞彻莲的敏感点，在专属于自己的肉壶中细细研磨，一边回答道：“这些天我随大伙一同在西岸打渔，昨儿个捕到好大一条金钱鮸，赶紧拿它去换了匹上好云锦，已经送去染坊啦！还在裁缝铺当了几日学徒，这回我要亲自给大美人做身衣裳才行。”

彻莲听得微微僵硬，下意识看了眼自己凌乱着披挂在身侧的红裳，颇有几分无奈地道：“还是红色？”

他自是不懂这少年为何对红裳如此执着，打从两人头一回去成衣铺置办换洗衣物时就执拗地要买大红，虽说皆是些男女莫辨的款式，从未这般打扮过的彻莲还是有些别扭；只是他毕竟允了这少年要顺从他的心思，便就没有推却过。

既是归俗，俗得彻底一些也未尝不可。

越鸣溪点点头，细细地欣赏了一番他身着红衣的曼妙姿态，随即凑上前来响亮地亲了他一口，笑眯眯道：

“我的大美人自然要穿红色。”

这样才像我的新嫁娘。

这句他埋在心底没有说出来，顿了顿又道：“大美人，再过几日便是中秋了，到时我们一同到镇上赏桂花、猜灯谜如何？”

说着又是一个挺身，在精液的润滑下进入得更深，托住他的双臀保持着交合的姿态站起来，用这般在彻莲看来很是荒唐的姿势肏干着他，亲昵的语气与其说是请求，倒不如说是直截了当的宣告。

汗水顺着两人相贴的肌肤落入股沟，彻莲眯起眼睛看着驰骋在自己体内的少年，双腿紧缠在他优美结实的腰身，主动轻摆着臀迎合那猛烈却也温柔的肏干，喉间溢出一丝不易察觉的叹息。

其实他今早便想告诉越鸣溪，他的身子已经调养得差不多，原有的修为恢复了七成左右，连同那先前被夺相密法反噬的内伤也治愈得七七八八，指不定这几日便能突破炉壁离开此处，根本无需在这幻境中待到中秋。

然而他虽是动身心切，却不忍在缠绵之时扰他兴致，算一算也自觉还有些时日可供他二人消磨，便颔首应道：

“好。”

说罢吻上少年水润精致的嘴唇。

越鸣溪一愣，半是欣喜半是激动地回吻住他，愈发明亮起来的双眸满是幸福之色，看得彻莲心头微动，却在某个他未曾注意到的时刻露出了苦笑。

……

时至中秋，越鸣溪早早地从裁缝铺放工回来，彻莲也已是候在家中，两人稍作打点，便迎着暮色下了四面清幽的小桃山，挽着手朝燃起万千灯火的镇上走去。

临行前越鸣溪仔细地检查了一番彻莲的行头，确认那缀着层层薄纱的帷帽将他的容貌遮挡得严严实实，这才安下心来，满意地亲了亲被握在自己掌心的玉指，小声道：

“既是我家娘子，这样好看的脸当然只许我一个人看。”

彻莲拂了拂眼前的薄纱，挑眉道：“少主未免太霸道了些。”

越鸣溪笑眯眯地挠了一下他的掌心，这边正欲开口，便看到大美人忽然凑上前来，挑开薄纱在他耳边落下一句暧昧的低语：“……晚上，你还可以更霸道些。”

越鸣溪呆了一下，只觉得面上一阵燥热，鼻血情不自禁地流了下来。

他的大美人这几日委实忒火辣了些，他是喜欢得不得了，却也快要招架不住了。

镇上早已高高挂起了灯笼，亭台酒楼聚满了团圆赏月的人家，两人勾着指漫步在桂花飘香的大街小巷，悠闲逛过庙口热闹的灯谜会，寻了个最为雅致的观景阁上楼望月。

楼上不少酒客看到一对衣着绮丽的年轻夫妻迤然走来，认出是越公子携着夫人来此处观月，便也殷殷笑着招呼了他们，主动让出便宜两人幽会的临街雅桌，教那小二哥速速取了月饼和桂花酒来。

越鸣溪见到熟人，谢过他们之后便也聊上几句，不俗的谈吐和那俊美的身姿很快引来侧目，不少年轻姑娘都在赧然地窃窃私语，却在看到他那只始终与彻莲相握的手时露出了遗憾之色，转而打量起他这个不以真面目示人的夫人来。

彻莲轻叹一声，心下倒的确佩服起这少年招惹桃花的本事来。他二人初到小桃山脚下定居时，镇上便不时有媒人打探越鸣溪的身世家底，得知他已娶妻后也并未气馁，甚至还曾趁他出门在外时前来拜访，劝彻莲这个为人妻子的为夫家子嗣着想，主动为他娶上一房好生养的妾室。

彼时彻莲啼笑皆非，却也并未想过这岭南小镇的姑娘为何如此愁嫁，要来打一个身份不明的外乡人的主意；如今看来却是他家少年实在招人喜爱，诱得这些年轻姑娘便是为他做妾也甘心。

他透过帷帽的薄纱看着越鸣溪已经脱去了几分少年稚气的侧脸，终于后知后觉地意识到自家少年确乎已是个颇具风情的倜傥男子，剑眉星眸端丽的不必多说，微翘的唇角纵然不开口，也像是时刻带着笑意，很难不教人心生好感。

这世间漂亮姑娘万万千千，他却不知为何唯独对自己心仪如斯。

也注定是场孽缘。

察觉到身旁的大美人那有些微妙的情绪，越鸣溪捏了捏他的掌心，三言两语打发走了眼前的熟人，携着他在那张很是风雅的酒桌边坐下，然后忽然凑上前来，撩起那层薄纱在他唇上亲了一口。

他这一下亲得极为响亮，也根本未加掩饰，许多邻桌的姑娘都因他这大胆的举动红了俏脸，却又对那身着红裳的越家娘子暗暗羡慕起来。彻莲轻抚着自己的嘴唇，瞥了眼那些正在朝这里窥视的酒客，低声道：

“少主这是做什么？”

越鸣溪正托着下巴笑吟吟看他，闻言便顿了顿，幽怨道：“我亲一下我家娘子，有什么不对。”

他这话说得理直气壮，身旁的人也都暗暗发了笑。彻莲扬起眉作苦恼状，手指在他掌心轻轻一划，用那略带沙哑的嗓音慢慢道：“这里毕竟外人诸多，还是收敛些为好，待到夜深……”

他还未说完，便听得越鸣溪长长地哦了一声，仿佛不懂他言语中的暗示，很是中规中矩地为两人斟上桂花蜜酒，应道：“那我不亲便是了。”

说罢当真不再去看他，从盘中拣了块酥皮月饼咬在嘴里，出神地望起了亭阁外枝繁叶茂的桂树，以及那轮满溢着银辉的圆月。彻莲只当他又是在和自己闹别扭，正想出言去哄哄他，却见他忽然喝了一口桂花酒，伸出舌来在唇边轻舔了一圈。

彻莲的目光便鬼使神差地停留在了他的嘴唇上。

这少年似乎极为清楚自己的魅力所在，喝了一口酒来将那本就微红柔软的唇瓣润泽得更加诱人，酒液有些许流到衣襟深处，不必看也知那里是怎样一番旖旎风景。

彻莲隔着薄纱看他，愈发感到喉间干渴，也低头饮下一口那香甜的蜜酒，心中却隐隐有些骚动。一旦试过了亲吻的滋味，他便有些情难自制，先前被越鸣溪亲过的唇瓣也微微发痒，像是在不满方才的那一下浅尝辄止。

而越鸣溪却只是在悠闲地赏着桂花吃着月饼，好似全然没有注意到他的异常，愈发教彻莲感到些许难耐，半晌也拿起一块盘中的月饼，掩饰着送到了嘴边。

“大美人。”

“嗯？”

“那是五仁馅儿的。”越鸣溪点点他手中的月饼，皱着鼻子道，“味道很是难以下咽，还是不要轻易尝试为好。”

彻莲依言把那块月饼放下，又看了看盘中余下的几块，道：“那鸣儿喜欢吃什么馅料的？”

越鸣溪听他又唤起了自己的昵称，眸中隐约闪过一道亮光，将手中吃了一半的月饼递过去，乖巧地答道：“鲜肉、蛋黄我都喜欢，这块是云腿玫瑰馅儿的。”

彻莲微微一笑，见越鸣溪的心情似乎较先前好了许多，便伸出手来打算接过那半块月饼尝一尝；谁知越鸣溪却猛然缩回手，低头在月饼上咬了一口，又轻轻撩起眼前的薄纱，含住那半块朝彻莲吻了过来。

被潮热的软舌顶入口中的酥皮很快融化在唇间，的确是浓郁的玫瑰与精制云腿的滋味，彻莲猝不及防被吻到深处，又来不及咀嚼，只能任由它在自己的齿间慢慢化开，承受着那渴望已久的唇舌细细舔舐的麻痒快感。

越鸣溪吻得很是专注，将那块酥皮月饼磨碎在两人齿间，顺着那条小舌的边缘轻吮着吞咽，又以舌尖清理了黏在柔嫩内壁上的碎屑，这才又干干净净地吻了良久。

两人分开时拉开一道暧昧难言的银丝，彻莲拭着唇角，望着他幽幽道：

”鸣儿……“

“我知道～”越鸣溪意犹未尽地舔舔唇角，托起下巴笑着回望他，“可我看你方才的模样，似是很想我亲你似的。”

已是得到滋润的唇瓣缓缓转凉，彻莲眼波流转，瞥见了邻桌那些仍是朝这里暗暗窥视的影子。他知晓方才越鸣溪深吻自己的姿态与风情，应是被那些爱慕自家少年的年轻姑娘看在了眼里，心下便不知怎的烧起了一把情绪不明的火。

他站起身，俯到越鸣溪耳边低声道：“鸣儿，你随我来。”

越鸣溪不明所以，乖乖地跟上了大美人的脚步。

彻莲下了观景阁，一路带他踩着幽凉的青石来到四下无人的水榭，扯过他的衣襟将他抵在一处隐蔽的假石后，扔了帷帽便将一条修长的腿卡入少年腹下的私密之处，挑逗般轻而缓慢地摩挲起来。

“诶诶诶，大美人！”越鸣溪被蹭得来了感觉，不由自主地挺起腰身与他贴合得更加紧密，捂着脸羞涩道，“你不要这样，我会以为、会以为……”

“就是那个以为。”彻莲俯身摸了摸少年手感舒适的胸肌，挑眉道，“如何，你却不愿？”

越鸣溪摇摇头，环顾着四周小声道：“可是这里随时都会有人过来，万一被看到了可该如何是好？”

他面上虽是一副忧心忡忡的模样，扯下腰带的速度却一点不慢。

彻莲：“……”

第二十二章 欢情

不过是眨眼的功夫，身材漂亮结实的少年便坦诚在了自己面前，颇有些厚度的优美胸膛在月光下透着蛊惑的色泽。彻莲眸光微暗，吻上越鸣溪还带着桂花酒香的唇，又吻上他温热的脖颈和肩膀，最后停留在那诱人的胸膛前，舌尖打着转将那小小的乳粒含入口中。

他一向极少主动爱抚越鸣溪，可想到那些觊觎着自家少年的姑娘们炽热的眼光，便忍不住想要吻遍他的全身，在这副年轻矫健的身躯上留满自己的印记。

他学着越鸣溪以往对自己所做的那样，换着花样舔弄那两颗小小的乳头，只觉得舌尖卷起的肉粒很是弹润，与主人一般可爱，目光便愈发缱绻温柔起来，掌心包裹住分身根部的柔软肉球，熟练地安慰着他的欲望。

“唔……”

以往彻莲独自在小桃山瀑布修炼时，越鸣溪多日见不到他的面，便也悄悄自渎过，可他腹下的那柄器物仿佛认定了大美人才是它的主子一般，自己从来难以尽兴，却能轻易在这不算巧妙的抚摸下立起粗长的真身，兴高采烈地耸着顶端的肉蘑菇向他祈求更多。

柔腻的指腹在冠沟处流连，修剪得整齐的指甲不时刺在凸起的肉筋，越鸣溪随着他的动作轻声喘息，模模糊糊地好像说了些什么，彻莲便停下来，扬起头侧耳去听。

“……你们平日里修炼，是必须在下的吗？”

彻莲顿了一下，淡淡道：“却也并非如此。在上在下皆可成事，只是若对方不愿，在上便很难汲取修为，在下更便宜行事罢了。”

“这样啊……”越鸣溪若有所思地搂着彻莲的腰身，安静地又任他揉弄了一会儿，忽然道，“大美人，你想在上吗？”

彻莲没料到他竟会提起这个，也不知他在打些什么主意，因而只是笑道：“鸣儿愿意如此？”

越鸣溪想了想，颇有些赧然地点点头，在他怀里放松了身体。

彻莲一怔，随即意识到越鸣溪应是把他方才的所作所为当成了某种意图，溺在情欲中的目光便变得幽深起来。

他知道以这少年对自己的喜爱，或许不会拒绝他为上的要求，却也未曾料到越鸣溪竟会主动献身，愿意为自己在下；他打量着眼前已是脱去了稚气的俊美男子，原本没有那等采撷的心思，却在看到他泛红的耳根时腹下一热，隐隐觉得干渴起来。

察觉到越鸣溪的紧张，他仍是熟练地揉搓着那根热嫩湿滑的欲望，漫不经心般说道：“……你就当真这么喜欢我？”

越鸣溪闷哼一声，凑过来轻啄着彻莲细腻的脖颈，撒娇般蹭蹭他道：“一千一万个当真。”

然后又是脸颊一红，期期艾艾道：“不过我……我没有在下过，大美人，你温柔一点。”

说罢竟主动牵起彻莲的手放到了自己的腰间，示意他来爱抚身上的敏感，也似是做好了迎合的准备。

彻莲心中微暖，抚摸着少年臀间滑润的肌肤，感受到指尖滑过之处带来的阵阵颤栗，便轻捏了一下他的屁股，下巴搁在越鸣溪的颈窝间，很是懒散地说道：

“罢了，我并不在意为上还是为下，这些日子又着实修炼得辛苦，没什么气力；还是你来吧，我也省些功夫。”

说罢便收了手，换了个姿势贴上越鸣溪的胸膛，主动伸出指来按揉着后方紧闭的穴口，察觉到有些微痒的肉壁已因情热而缓缓溢出些许欲液，便抬高了腿夹在越鸣溪的腰侧，无声地催促起来。

越鸣溪看着又软成了一汪春水偎在自己怀里的大美人，这才明白过来彻莲压根儿没有推倒他的打算，先前还有些紧张的腰身倏然软了下来，低头亲了亲大美人的鬓角，见他已是一副任人为所欲为的魅惑模样，便摸索到股间湿润的肉穴，轻抬起那蜜色的大腿将自己缓缓插入了进去。

熟悉的饱胀感使彻莲眯起一双凤眸，满足地在越鸣溪耳边轻呵了一口气，双臂搂在他优雅矫健的背脊，微微提臀好教这少年进入得更深；潮热的肉道蠕动着吞吃他的分身，每一寸褶皱都在有力的撞击下被缓缓撑开，任那布满着狰狞肉筋的器物擦过最深处的敏感。

越鸣溪感到自己快要被这只温软的肉壶吸走了魂魄，每一下抽插都被那香艳的肠肉紧箍着不肯放开，湿滑的欲液顺着相合的缝隙蜿蜒淌出，将他腹下的幽草染得泥泞不堪。

他翻过身来将彻莲推倒在假石旁，从背后愈发猛烈地肏干着他，吻着他的耳垂喃喃道：

“大美人，我喜爱极了你。”

见已是香汗淋漓的彻莲恍惚着似未听见，他停顿了一下，又道：

“莲儿，我喜爱极了你。”

……

彻莲蓦地从梦中醒来，长久地凝视着越鸣溪抵在自己肩头的侧脸，似乎对这个陌生的爱称有些困惑；他努力撑起身来，半晌似是回忆起了什么，掠过的一丝灵感却在越鸣溪的又一个挺身下变得支离破碎，只能发出低而妩媚的喘息。

“嗯……鸣、鸣儿，我……啊……”

越鸣溪的眼眸不知何故黯淡了下来，不再出声去说些什么爱语，只专注着将自己火热的性器嵌在他温软的体内，一下又一下地肏干着这月光下的红裳美人。

这一晚他们在这随时会有人经过的水榭翻来覆去地云雨了三回，直到夜半浑身酸软的彻莲才被越鸣溪抱回家去，又在温暖舒适的床榻上做了两回。

彻莲从未想到越鸣溪也会有如此狂野的时候，那双复杂的星眸始终凝视着自己，察觉到什么一般失了原本温柔的力道，每一下都执拗地干到肉壁的尽头，似是要将他尽数揉进骨里；他便也配合着他张开柔软的怀抱，任凭这小豹一般优雅矫健的少年侵犯着自己。

……

天色渐晓之时越鸣溪埋在他怀里睡得昏沉，彻莲吻了吻他的额头，一双褪去情欲的眼眸翻腾着不明的情绪，终是淡了下来，回归了初始的寂然。


End file.
